tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Milkshake Muddle
Thomas' Milkshake Muddle is the fourth episode of the ninth season. Plot It is the day of the children's summer party and all the engines want the job to take the children. However, to Thomas' disappointment, Emily is taking the children. Thomas' jobs are to collect milk from the dairy and take it to the ice cream factory and then to collect butter from the other side of Sodor and take it to the bakery. Thomas collects the milk churns and goes slowly and carefully until he reaches a junction where Emily approaches and calls him a "slowcoach". Thomas explains that it's important for him to go slowly, but Emily teases him as he could be taking the children if he wasn't so slow. Angry, Thomas decides to prove Emily wrong and she challenges him to a race to the next signal. During the race, Thomas speeds up with the churns in his trucks rattling about. His next signal is green, so he gets ahead of Emily and carries on to the ice cream factory, neglecting to slow down. At the ice cream factory, the manager is shocked to see the milk is almost butter due to Thomas' careless speeding. So he orders Thomas to get more milk and go slowly. Thomas hurries back to the dairy, only to find a very angry Fat Controller waiting for him. Time is running out, and unless the bakery has butter, there will be no cakes for the party. Thomas feels very guilty about the trouble he caused. Once at the ice cream factory, though ordered to take the buttered milk back to the dairy, Thomas has a much better idea. He goes even faster with the churns of buttered milk all the way to the bakery. When Thomas arrives, the baker is confused to see milk churns until Thomas tells him to look inside and to the baker's surprise, the buttered milk is now butter. Thomas returns to Tidmouth Sheds where the Fat Controller sees him. Thomas is worried about getting into trouble again, but the Fat Controller is pleased that, thanks to Thomas' idea, he made amends and is sent to the children's summer party as guest of honour. Characters * Thomas * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager * The Baker * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Dairy * Sodor Ice Cream Factory * Gordon's Hill * Maithwaite * Bluff's Cove * Kirk Ronan Junction * Kellsthorpe * Peel Trivia * A London, Midland, and Scottish Railway poster is seen at Maithwaite. * This episode aired in the US before Molly's Special Special, this means that the audience would not know who Molly is. * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * When Thomas first arrives at the ice cream factory, his last truck is missing. * When Thomas left the ice cream factory, his trucks were on the far left track; but when he came back, his trucks were on the middle track. Merchandise * Books - Thomas' Milkshake Muddle In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * On Track for Adventure * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Packs * Classic Collection * The Ultimate Collection US * Milkshake Muddle DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set MYS * Best Friends and Other Adventures * Bold and Brave and Other Adventures * Mighty Mac and Other Adventures * Season To Cherish Collection * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle and Other Adventures AUS * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 6 - Thomas and the Rainbow JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.5 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 25 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddleTitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddleUSTitleCard.png|Original US Title Card File:MilkshakeMuddletitlecard.png|2007 US Title Card File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddleJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddleNewFileofSpanishTitleCard.jpeg|Spanish title card File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle1.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle2.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle3.png|James File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle4.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle5.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle6.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle7.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle8.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle9.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle10.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle11.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle12.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle13.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle14.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle15.png|Emily and Thomas File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle16.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle17.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle18.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle19.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle20.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle21.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle22.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle23.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle24.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle25.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle26.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle27.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle29.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle30.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle31.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle32.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle33.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle34.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle35.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle36.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle37.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle38.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle39.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle40.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle41.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle42.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle43.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle44.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle45.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle46.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle47.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle48.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle49.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle50.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle51.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle52.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle53.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle54.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle55.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle56.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle57.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle58.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle59.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle60.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle61.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle62.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle63.png|A Party at Maithwaite File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle64.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle65.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle66.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle67.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle69.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle70.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle71.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle72.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle73.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle74.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle.PNG File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle1.PNG File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle8.PNG|Thomas File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle9.PNG File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle11.PNG File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle10.PNG File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle(book).png|Book Episode File:Thomas' Milkshake Muddle - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas' Milkshake Muddle - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes